The present invention generally relates to attachments for power rotary hand tools.
Small rotary hand-held power tools have been marketed for many years for use in carrying out tasks relating to building and repairing objects, as well as general woodworking and metal working tasks by hobbyists as well as commercial artisans. Such small rotary hand tools generally have a motor unit with a rotary output shaft that extends from a nose portion of the tool housing. The nose portion is usually configured to enable various types of attachments to be mounted which act to either limit or guide the movement of a working tool implement that is being used in the power tool for grinding, carving, sawing, sanding and/or polishing. Such attachments often significantly improve the accuracy and effectiveness of working tool implements that are available for use in such rotary hand tools.